A strut-type suspension used for a front wheel of a four-wheeled vehicle generally has a structure in which a strut assembly incorporating a hydraulic shock absorber in an outer cylinder integrated with a main shaft is combined with a coil spring. Among such suspensions, there is a type in which when the strut assembly rotates together with the coil spring in the steering operation, the piston rod of the strut assembly rotates, and a type in which the piston rod does not rotate. In either type, there are cases where, instead of a rolling bearing, a synthetic resin-made thrust sliding bearing is used between a mechanism for mounting the strut assembly to the vehicle body and an upper spring seat member of the coil spring, so as to allow smooth rotation of the strut assembly.